Everything, all at once
by ColumbiaRose
Summary: A multi-chapter fic starting with a surprise White Wedding by Arizona.


**This chapter is mostly fluffy, the M/NC-17 rating is for later chapters. This is kind of my version of how White Wedding should have gone. I like the drama, just not on the happiest day of their life. I might add a few mishaps in later chapters, but we'll see.. ;P**

**All mistakes are mine, and feedback is appreciated.**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. We all know who does, yaddayaddayadda.)**

**Enjoy.  
><strong>-

Callie kept looking at the clock, not so patiently waiting for her shift to be over. It's been a little over 6 months since the accident, and she's been on Clinic duty until she's completely ready to jump back into the world of Orthopedic Surgery. She's only been back to work for a month, and she knows her body still isn't ready for that kind of activity. As much as she'd like to be shoving bones back into socket, she knows deep down that it's too soon.

For now, she's stuck suturing and ailing minor aches and pains for 8 hours a day; counting down until she can go home to her beautiful family. Callie smiled to herself at the thought of Arizona and Sofia snuggled up in a rocking chair looking out of the open window, eagerly waiting for Callie to come home.

Their schedules got worked out so that one of Sofia's 3 parents was home with her at all times. Thankfully, they had an awesome Cheif to work with, who understood their "situation". At first they didn't know how this whole "3 parents" thing was going to work, but they finally worked out a reasonable enough system. Mark was being a father, but kept his distance. He wasn't as much of a worry now that he and Lexie were together again.

Callie had a mere ten minutes left until her shift was over, and her replacement had already come in early to help with charts. The latina took that as a sign she should go ahead and leave. She waved goodbye and started towards the locker room to get changed.

"Ready for your hot date tonight, Torres?" Mark asked from behind her.

"Date? What are you talking about Mark?"

"OOoh, Blondie didn't tell you? Me and Lex are taking Sofie-ofie for the night while you two lovebirds rekindle your rooomance."

Callie was shocked. She had a feeling Arizona was up to something this morning when she rushed Callie out of the door.

"Shut up Mark." Callie hissed.

Although she was kind of glad he told her so she had the time to prepare and make herself sliiightly more sexy. If that was possible...

Callie and Arizona hadn't been entirely alone together since the accident. Sure, they sleep in the same bed every night, but Sofia was in the nursery not to far away (usually fussing).

Callie got changed and walked out to her car emitting the sexiest, most confident vibe she could muster on such short notice. Her heart was racing. She was beyond excited to get home to her beautiful fiance and daughter. She had no idea what she was in store for, but she hoped it would be fantastic.

She pulled into the parking lot of her apartment complex, and noticed an abnormal amount of extra cars parked along the back row. She noticed one had a Miami tag, and instantly wished her parents could come to visit soon. She knew the car couldn't have been her parents, they drove a BMW, not a minivan.

She walked up the steps to the apartment, and down the hallway. She got to the front door and attempted to push it open.

It was locked.

She started to rifle through her purse for her keys, and almost found them when she heard the latch open.

She was greeted at the door by a flustered looking blonde holding a sleeping Sofia in the Baby Bjorn.

"Why was the door locked?" Callie asked. "And why are we standing in the hallway?"

" Calliope, don't be mad..." Arizona said to the taller woman as she opened the door to the apartment. She knew how much Callie hated surprises, and this was a huge one. She didn't know how she was going to take to this surprise, especially when Mark had sort of led her to believe there would be sexy time starting when she got home.

Callie started to walk in, and couldn't quite read Arizona's face.

"Why would I be mad?" Callie asked, still confused about what was going on.

"Well..." Arizona said as she let her fiance into the apartment.

The look on Callie's face when she saw her father sitting at the dining room table across from Arizona's parents was priceless. She didn't know what to say. They all looked up from their conversation to see the stunned latina in the entryway.

"Calliope!" Carlos exclaimed, getting up to hug his daughter."I've missed you mija!"

"I've missed you too daddy. Why are all of you here? And where is mama?"

"Lo siento mija. Your mother couldn't make it. She's been a tad under the weather, and we didn't want her to get that beautiful baby girl sick." He said pointing at Sofia, who was still sleeping in the carrier on Arizona's chest. "And, mija, we're here for your wedding."

"I may be technically here for the wedding, but you couldn't keep me away from this delicious little bundle of cuteness." Mrs. Robbins said, giving Callie a quick hug and turning to see the baby in her daughters arms.

"Hello Colonel Robbins." Callie greeted the taller man getting up from the table.

"You can just call me Colonel, Calliope, we are going to be family soon." the older man smiled.

They all sat around and talked about Sofia's hasty entrance into the world, the hospital, how warm Miami was this time of year, and back to how cute Sofia was, for what seemed like a few hours. What Callie noticed was how nobody had said anything about the engagement or upcoming wedding plans.

"So you guys said you were here for the wedding, right? We don't even have a date yet, so you're all kind of early." Callie informed.

"Well," Arizona cut in, "It's kind of going to be this weekend. Surprise!"

The blonde winced at the look that crossed Callie's face. It was a mix between excitement, fear, and anger.

"Wh- Wha.. WHAT?" Callie asked a little louder than needed.

"Uhm, well, uh, both of our parents were free this weekend and I talked to the Chief, and we have the next week off, and my cousin's timeshare in Fiji is open, and... I love you. Just please don't be mad that I sprung this on you." Arizona sputtered out.

Callie was stunned.

She is getting married this weekend.

She is getting married to the woman she is head over heels in love with, this weekend.

In two days.

A wedding in two days.

"Wow..." was the only thing Callie could say at the moment.

She sat down at the bar between the kitchen and dining room, and searched for the words to say. This was all happening so fast.

Arizona handed Sofia to her mother, and walked over to talk to the latina.

"Are you okay? You still want to get married right? I know his is coming out of left field, but-"

"Stop." Callie interrupted. "It's fine. I still want to marry you. I just, am a bit in shock that it's going to be so soon. We're getting married Arizona. We're getting married in two days, and there is still so much we have to do!"

"Actually, everything is pretty much done."

The confused look on Callie's face pushed Arizona to go into more detail.

"Bailey is going to be officiating the service. We have that nice place in the park reserved. I have the cake order put in to pick up tomorrow. Our dresses should mostly be done by the morning, we just have to go get our final fittings done at 11 tomorrow. Everyone has their invitations. All you have to worry about is looking beautiful for our wedding day. Which shouldn't be too hard." Arizona smiled.

"I- I can't believe you've planned all of this already."

"Well, after you told me yes when you woke up, I've been starting to put everything into place. So that when the time was perfect, we could have a worry less wedding weekend." Arizona giggled. "I just needed a date, and so I made a few phone calls, and BAM. This weekend it is." the blonde gleamed.

"Thank you so much Arizona. I've been so stressed out physical training, and getting back to work, and having Sofia home... I just can't believe how I could have gotten so lucky to have such an amazing fiance. You are absolutely incredible... And damn sure know how to keep a secret." Callie laughed. "You even remembered the hypothetical talks we had about our dream wedding days. In the park with a non-religious officiator, and our closes friends and colleagues. You are the best soon-to-be-wife any girl could ever have. I am so incredibly blessed that I am that girl."

Callie reached out and pulled Arizona in for a sweet kiss. It was fast, but full of love and longing.

They heard a cough from behind them, and turned to see their parents sitting awkwardly waiting for them to finish.

"Soo, who's ready for dinner?" the blonde woman asked, glancing around the room. She wanted this dinner to be over with, because she knew she was definitely ready for some pre-wedding dessert.


End file.
